


A Goodbye to Begin with

by Aki_Aiko



Series: Domestic [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, saying goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Aiko/pseuds/Aki_Aiko
Summary: Kurt's about to take a big step in his life.  There's just one thing he needs to do first.





	A Goodbye to Begin with

**Author's Note:**

> Looooook! I wrote something! It's a Saturnalia miracle! I don't know if this means I'll be able to keep writing on a regular basis again but I'm so glad I got this one out. It's supposed to end the Domestic series, I just couldn't ever get it out.

The Hudson-Hummel house was brimming with activity and at the center of it all stood Kurt. He stared at himself in his step-mother’s full length mirror, nervously adjusting his tie.

“Kurt, bud.” Burt stuck his head in the bedroom door. “We’re going to be late.”

Kurt turned, a big grin on his face but it dimmed suddenly, the brightness in his eyes along with it. He dropped onto the edge of the bed. “Dad...”

Burt rushed forward, hesitant as if approaching an anxious deer. “What’s wrong? You’re not getting cold feet, are you?”

Kurt shook his head, then swallowed hard. “No, but...I need your help.”

Burt took it better than Kurt thought he would. He nodded, clapped Kurt on the shoulder, and said, “Okay.” Sure, he didn’t look thrilled about it, but there was no judgment on his face, just determination to do right by his son. It was a familiar look by now. The past few years, that look had aged onto Burt as a permanent feature. Kurt had hoped to have at least one day together without it.

Burt managed to smuggle Kurt through the hallway, past the foyer, and into the car, catching hold of his wife on the way out, without anyone noticing one of the most important people of the day was missing. “I’m really sorry,” Kurt said once Burt slid into the driver’s seat of the truck.

Burt gave him a stern look. “Hey. Don’t ever apologize for something this big. I’m proud of you.”

He started the engine and backed quietly out of the driveway. As they eased onto the street, Kurt caught a glimpse of the curtains parting just slightly. He took a deep breath. His fingers were clenched so tight against the cushions of the front seat that they began to turn white. Even Burt’s larger hand over his couldn’t contain the tension.

It took a mere twenty minutes to get to the cemetery, only it felt like a lifetime. Kurt spent the time staring out the window in a kind of dazed desperation. By the time they stopped at the gates, he was panting lightly. Burt gave his hand a squeeze.

“Kurt?”

Kurt’s glazed eyes swung over to his father. “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Kurt, look at me. You’re the strongest person I know. You can do this.”

“Can I?” At Burt’s nod, Kurt took another deep breath and reached for the door handle. Together, they stepped out into the crisp autumn air. Kurt wished he’d thought to bring an overcoat or, at the very least, a scarf but his epiphany had come upon him so fast he’d had no time to stop. If he stopped then, he’d have never made it this far.

In all the years since his rescue, Kurt had never been here, though he once looked up the plot arrangements on the internet so that maybe, one day, he might have the courage to visit. Now that the day had come, he found himself looking blankly out over the hills filled with headstones. He startled when Burt took hold of his elbow.

“C’mon, it’s this way.” Burt’s face hardened at Kurt’s confused expression. “I paid a little visit myself a while back.”

Once they neared the right spot, Kurt turned to his dad and said, “Thank you for, well, everything. But I think I need to do this by myself.”

Burt grabbed him by the back of the head and pulled him close to kiss him firmly on the forehead. “I am so, so proud of you.”

They stood together a moment before Kurt finally pulled away and took a few steps farther. David Karofsky’s headstone was simple-just his name, date of birth, and date of death had been inscribed on it. Nothing of love or honor or even mild affection. Despite everything, Kurt felt a surge of pity well up and he had to clear his throat to speak against the lump which had lodged there.

“So. Here I am. Surprised to see me?” He gave a little laugh. It sounded a lot like the million other fake laughs he’d given during those lost years, so he let it peter it out into a sigh. “I came here to forgive you. But I can’t. I can’t do it. You did a horrible thing, David. And it ruined my life. You ruined me. How could I ever forgive you for that?”

The tears came suddenly and like a flood. He gasped once, twice, and at the first sob, Burt’s arms wrapped around him from behind. Kurt clung to him as he cried, harder than he’d ever cried before. And he’d cried a lot over the years, from mild slights to true horrors no one should ever see. But unlike all those other times, this felt more like purging a pulsing, pungent wound. The hurt would always be there. Now, maybe, it wouldn’t always feel like such a strong presence in his life. Maybe for once he could sleep without screaming in the night.

By the time he fell into quiet gasps, the sky had gotten dark and cloudy with impending rain. He turned in his father’s arms as the first drops began to fall. Burt ran his thumbs underneath Kurt’s eyes to wipe away the last of his tears.

“Oh.” Kurt gave a weak chuckle. “I’m going to look so awful.”

“You’re going to look great.”

“Wait!” Kurt turned back to the headstone, took the flower off the lapel of his jacket, and laid it on top of the grave. “Now let’s get out of here before we get soaked.”

They ran, laughing, as the clouds opened up halfway to the gate. Kurt refused to look back.

Rachel flung open the front door when they got home. “Oh, thank God! Carole’s been keeping the others occupied with the karaoke machine, but I think they’re getting suspicious. Finn keeps looking at his watch and Brittany’s been muttering about unicorns and gay dolphins.” Her gaze softened as she took in Kurt’s bedraggled appearance. “Are you okay?”

“He’s great! Aren’t you, Kurt?” Burt clapped him on the shoulder.

“I will be if we can get inside and get this thing started.”

Rachel smiled, radiant, and pulled him through the door. The whole glee club, now older if not all wiser, cheered when they saw him. Blaine stood between Mercedes and Santana, his eyes covered from behind by Brittany. Kurt went straight to him and gently moved Brittany’s hands. Blaine blinked at him with a smile filled with love. 

Kurt took his hands in his and said, “I love you, Blaine Anderson.” They kissed long and soft and slow, surrounded by complete silence. “Let’s get married.”

“Absolutely.”

The room erupted into cheers. And, like any good Glee Club, they began to sing.


End file.
